


You Laid Still In The Grass, All Coiled up and Hissin'

by LahraTeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Captured, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: A battle with the Galra turns bad when Lance goes into heat and passes out, which results in him being captured by the Galra.





	You Laid Still In The Grass, All Coiled up and Hissin'

It wasn't Lance's fault. 

How was he supposed to know he'd go into heat in the middle of battle. 

How the hell was he even meant to keep track of his heats?! He didn't know Day from night in space! 

"Lance? Lance, can you hear me?" Was the last thing Lance remembered, before he passed out. 

Waking up god-knows-how-long later in a cold, dimly lit room. 

His dick ached and he could smell the strong scent of the guards outside his cell. 

He bit his hand as the scents became stronger, making his head feel heavy and full of cotton. 

He moaned, hoping the men outside the door would open the doors and fuck him senseless. 

But no one came. 

He whined this time. Letting them know an Omega was calling for them. An omega who needed them. 

This time the doors did open. Lance moaned, presenting himself as any other Omega in heat would. 

His head lower than his ass. 

"That's enough Blue Paladin." Came the Druid's voice, causing Lance to jump up in shock. 

Lance stayed quiet. Maybe if he was obedient, he'd get rewarded. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Haggar smirked. 

Lance moaned, rubbing the erection through his pants. 

"Get him up, take him upstairs to the command centre." 

The guards nodded, both grabbing Lance and dragging him away. 

They dropped him to the floor, where Lance looked around at the Galra, who were all gathered around. 

His ass and dick both twitching. 

A big screen came up in front of him, showing him the rest of Team Voltron. 

"Lance! Are you okay?" Came a voice. Lance was too far gone to even think straight. 

One of the Galra turned to the screen.  
"What is wrong with the blue paladin, has he always been this stupid? He's unresponsive and smells disgusting."

Keith and Shiro looked to each other. 

Lance caught the whispered word 'heat', but not much more than that. 

"He needs his team right now-" Shiro was cut off.

"Oh? We will return your paladin. For the rest of the Lions."

"Like fuck we'd ever give you the lions!" Pidge scoffed. 

Keith growled.  
"He needs us right now! Hand him over-" 

"Then make your decision. The lions? Or the boy?" The Galra smirked, closing the screen down. 

Lance looked to the Galra, giving a small whine. 

The Galra smirked.  
"Lance. What an ugly name." He smirked. 

"I am prince Lotor."

Lance shuffled closer. Maybe this Galra could give him what he needed. 

Lance rubbed his head on the hand the prince had extended towards him. 

"Take the blue paladin to my chambers." He said, raising lance's chin to look at him. 

Two Galra nodded, picking Lance up and taking him away. 

Lance sat on the bed looking to the guards who were both still beside him. 

"Alpha?" He said. 

Both guards looked to each other with confusion. 

The door open and in walked Lotor with a clear tablet of sorts in his hands. 

"Ahh. An Omega's Heat. Every month for a whole week an Omega will enter his or her 'heat period', this is when the Omega is most fertile. They release pheromones to signal an Alpha that they are ripe enough to breed." Lotor said. Shutting off he tablet and handing it to one of the guards. 

"Well, that's why you smell disgusting. I'm sure to an Alpha it smells like heaven. Should we see if a Galra and human are compatible in making an offspring?" Lotor smirked, his face very close to Lance's. 

Lance whined.  
"Yes sir." He mumbled. Laying in position on the bed.

Lotor clicked his tongue.  
"Oh no no no, Blue, if we're doing this, I want to see your face." 

Lance nodded, rolling onto his back.


End file.
